Prelude
by Uncontrol
Summary: A prelude into the RPG, written by Eternal SailorM


Uncontrol: Prelude 

Eternal SailorM (Omi)

* * *

This was going beyond risky.

_/Beyond stupid is what you mean_. _He's the enemy./_

"Enemy?" He frowned into the bouquet he was making, arranging and re-arranging the rue leaves and the generium leaves. A brief frown touched his face as a yellow carnation somehow had found its way into the mix, and he pulled it out and put it aside. 

But what Naoe-kun said made sense in a weird way. Well… what other explanations could there be for the wounds and the bruises and the dark looks and the blood and… and so very, very many things he'd been trying to ignore for a long time. It explained Aya-kun's hostile attitude and why he'd been so upset with him.

But if what Naoe-kun said was true, then…

* * *

For a long moment, Yohji stared and tried to make the sight before his eyes sink in. The kid's room was trashed. Now, Omi was never a neat freak (That position was reserved especially for Aya.), but it wasn't like him to pull out the contents of drawers and throw them about the room. It wasn't like him to leave his bed unmade or, most importantly, to leave his window open.

Examine as he may, he couldn't find any sign of forced entry - but the kid had definitely put up a fight. And he could only think of one group that could best a member of Weiss: Schwarz. He could just see that damned telepath slipping in here after gaining control of the kid's mind… or the telekinetic could just make the window open itself… or… His mind kept coming up with worse and worse scenarios. 

But this was Schwarz, after all. Worse case scenarios automatically became most likely options around them.

But if they had Omi, there was no force in Hell or Heaven was going to stop Weiss from getting him back.

* * *

"What do you mean: Bombay is missing?"

Manx's voice was quietly furious. _This is so far beyond good,_ Ken thought to himself. _How can I fix this? How the hell could we have lost Omi?_

* * *

"What the hell is Bombay doing here?" Schuldig was somewhere between seething and ready to explode and really less than gave a damn who knew.

Crawford, on the other hand, was the picture of control. "Prodigy brought him home."

The German's face transformed quickly from a frown to his usual smirk. "So Nagi wants a kitten, eh?"

Farfarello took the knife out of his mouth long to add, "Keeping kittens hurts God."

* * *

"Weiss is down one member," Schoen reported.

Hell looked up with some measure of interest. "Which one?"

"The little one, Bombay."

"The lost Takatori," the leader of Schreient mused aloud. "Well… he is the brains of the group. It's likely they could end up totally lost without him to lead them."

Schoen touched the small scar left on her face, a reminder of her lost battle against Weiss's Hikada Ken, Siberian. "And we can finally destroy Weiss while they're weakened."

* * *

"This will be the perfect time to go against both Schwarz and Weiss!" Eden sounded passionate as she spoke.

Sylvia stared at her coolly, assessing her as if she were an object instead of a person, then turned her attention to Gwen. "What do you think?"

The Welsh assassin stared at each of the women sitting before her (Sylvia, her leader and Eden, the woman who was usually her partner), silently missing the presence of Moira to balance out the group, and finally stated, "She's right. Now is the perfect time."

Sylvia readjusted her glasses. "We take them out. Both of groups of them."

* * *

The Second Cup coffeehouse was experiencing one of its busier nights. Behind the counter, several young men and women dressed in uniforms designed to look "American" and "trendy" scurried around trying to keep up with the ever increasing number of orders. 

Nonetheless, despite the sudden rush of popularity, there were still a few empty tables, and it was at one of these that Omi and his companion took their seats, Omi having to practically climb into his, silently muttering about him being too short. As their order was set down before them, he looked up at his companion with large blue and questioning eyes over the rim of his cup. "Moira-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Just what _is _going on here?" He set the cup back down to stare back at her. "I mean, what's going on with my memory? And how are you and Naoe-kun and Schuldig-san supposed to help me?"

Just as she began to speak, the door opened...

* * *

First Draft: 28 February 2002  
Second Draft: 2 March 2002

Welcome to Uncontrol: A Weiss kreuz RPG! Hope you enjoy the stay!

Eternal SailorM (Omi)


End file.
